katyperryfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Peacock
thumb|left«'Peacock'» —en español: «Pavo real»— es una canción interpretada por Katy Perry e incluida en su segundo álbum de estudio, Teenage Dream. Compuesta por ella, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen y Ester Dean, la producción quedó a cargo de esta última y Stargate. El sello discográfico de la intérprete estaba en contra de incluirla en su disco debido a que nombra de forma explícita el pene. «Peacock» recibió críticas negativas y comparaciones con el éxito de la década de 1980, «Mickey» de Toni Basil y con «Hollaback Girl» de Gwen Stefani.5 6 Aunque Capitol Records no la lanzó como un sencillo, entró a algunas listas musicales.7 En el Reino Unido no logró mucho éxito,8 9 mientras que en los Estados Unidos encabezó la lista Dance/Club Play Songs durante una semana lo que lo convierte en el tercer tema del álbum en llegar a la cima del conteo. Perry la interpretó en su gira mundial California Dreams Tour, de 2011. En el escenario, la cantante usaba un traje de colores brillantes. Antecedentes Mikkel S. Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen y Ester Dean ayudaron a Katy a escribir «Peacock» para su segundo álbum de estudio. Según la cantante, el objetivo de componerla era «jugar con las palabras».4 A mitad de la grabación del disco, la intérprete le dijo a sus fanáticos que «mira, tengo muchas joyas pero aún no tengo la corona. Realmente aún no tengo una presentación totalmente desarrollada».4 Con esto, decidió volver al estudio de grabación con la ayuda de Stargate, un equipo de producción que colaboró en la culminación de Teenage Dream, durante una sección hicieron varias canciones, entre ellas: «Firework» y «'Peacock'».4 Inicialmente, Capitol Records estaba en contra de incluirla como una pista de Teenage Dream, ya que la consideraban «muy polémica».3 Perry declaró que: «Todos estaban un poco preocupados por la repetición explícita de la palabra "pene", de repente tuvo un déjà vu, recordando que querían hacer lo mismo con "I Kissed a Girl "».3 Descontenta con la idea de hacer música solo para adolescentes, Perry afirmó: «Ellos me dijeron: "Nosotros no lo vemos como un sencillo, no lo queremos en el disco", y yo pensando "son unos idiotas"».3 En una entrevista con Entertainment Weekly, la intérprete dijo: «Estoy esperando que sea un himno para el orgullo gay ... Los pavos reales representan mucha individualidad ... No es técnicamente un "quiero ver tu pene"». Antes del lanzamiento de álbum, la cantó en una presentación en el MTV World Stage en Malasia a principios de agosto de 2010. Letra Original: Inglés *se necesita separar* I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath Words up your sleeve Such a tease Wanna see the show In 3D, a movie Heard it's beautiful Be the judge And my girls gonna take a vote Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) Coro: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see ya Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk brake me off, if you bad, show me how's the boss need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) Coro: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock oh my good no exaggeration boy all this time was worth the waiting i just shed a tear i'm so unprepared you got the finest architecture end of the rainbow looking treasure such a sight to see and this all for me Coro: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful Come on baby let me see I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock I wanna see ya Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see ya Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath. Composición «Peacock» es una canción dance pop con un ritmo rápido de música house que cuenta con una duración de tres minutos y cincuenta y dos segundos.13 14 Está compuesta en la tonalidad de re♯ menor y está establecida en un compás de 4/4, con un tempo de 138 pulsaciones por minuto. El registro vocal de Perry abarca más de una octava, desde si♭3 hasta re♯5.13 Líricamente, contiene un doble sentido en la redacción. La escritora Willa Paskin de la revista New York observó el objetivo de la intérprete, «ella buscaba una palabra común para el genital masculino, y lo hizo». Paskin también escribió que «Peacock» es el ejemplo de una pista polémica que usa esta figura literaria.15 Perry se ha considerado como «la chica más insinuante de todo el mundo».4 Durante una entrevista con MTV News, dijo que «es una fanática de los juegos de palabras» y que de alguna manera u otra, busca introducir esta técnica en su música.4 En un fragmento, pregunta varias veces «Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?» —en español: «¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente para dejarme ver tu pavo real?»—, haciendo referencia para ver el genital masculino. Chris Ryan de MTV, la comparó con el himno de las porristas «Mickey» de Toni Basil, dado que ambas están influenciadas por el uso del doble sentido.5 16 La escritora Lah Greenblatt de Entertainment Weekly, la llamó como «una reminiscencia del éxito de Basil en la década de 1980».17 Rob Sheffiel de Rolling Stone señaló que «las dos canciones comparten un sonido encantador», y también escribió que «es una secuela de "Hollaback Girl" de Gwen Stefani». Categoría:Canciones de Teenage Dream Categoría:Canciones